The Witch Queen and her King Grizzly Beard
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie is a haughty princess that turns down all her suitors. Klaus is a king set on her being his next conquest. The retelling of Grimm's King Thrushbeard, Klonnie style. Rated M for smut.


**A/N: So this story if for Klonnie Week: Fairy Tales in the Bonnie Bennett Fandom. It's a retelling of King Thrushbeard or Grizzly Beard Klonnie Style. Klaus is only a werewolf, and some would say ooc. But honestly, this story is manipulative as fuck and definitely something Klaus would do to get his way so...This has always been my favorite fairy tale besides rumplestiltskin. Mature for smut. A few bad words. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

The princess sat upon her throne studying the throngs of people gathered in her father's dinning hall. Guests danced, drank, and dined while the court musicians played a rather melodic tune. The princess had grown tired of this charade. The lords outnumbered the ladies of the court no doubt part of her father's scheme. His ball to celebrate his return was clearly a subterfuge.

The music halted, as Edric, the announcer stepped forth. "All ye all ye rise to greet King Rudolph of the Third House of Mage." Bonnie watched the precession of jesters, maids, knights, and advisors enter the hall. Her father followed waving to a now kneeling audience. Bonnie stood her ground waiting for the king to reach his throne next to hers. She sat only after no less than three maids had situated him.

"And how are you this night child?" The king said immediately reaching for his goblet. "Well sire. How was your journey from the summer estate? I hope your stay was pleasant." The king smiled at his daughter. "It was lovely but I didn't get to ride as much as I would like, too many court matters to attend. I'm delighted to be home. How was your summer here?" The princess smirked at Lady Young trying to catch Lord Donovan's attention. "It was pleasant. Grandmother taught me more about our heritage." Bonnie turned to her father but he was already speaking with one of his knights. She sighed turning back to the festivities.

"So what do you think?" King Rudolph asked after Sir Gwaine left his side. "The ball is lovely father. You have out done yourself." King frowned. "Not of the ball my dear, has anyone caught your eye?" The princess rolled her eyes. "Father." King Rudolph put down his goblet. "Bonnie, I have always admired your strong mind and convictions. It reminds me of your mother, but this is ridiculous. How many suitors have you turned down? There must be someone who has caught your eye. What of Lord Damon?" The princess scoffed.

"Father he has bedded most of the maids in the kingdom, including mine. Would you have me marry such a man?" The king sighed. "He's a strapping, virile fellow. Conquests come with the territory. Besides everyone in the kingdom has had your maid. I am certain Elena was no virgin when he visited her." Bonnie mustered all the restraint she could while speaking to her father. "How barbaric father." The king chuckled plopping a grape in his mouth.

"Prince Stefan is a handsome boy." Bonnie looked out at the man in question. Half the ladies that had received an invitation surrounded him. "And doesn't he know it. Court gossip says he's quite unbalanced. One day he's the nicest fellow you would ever meet, and the next he's a brute. I have never been fond of guessing games."

"And Duke Jeremy of Gale." The princesses' eyes stretched, small giggles escaped her lips. "Father he is but a boy." The king huffed. "Bonnie you will be married. You are well beyond the age to be joined with a husband. I should have a grandchild by now, a male heir."

The music halted again, the court announcer stepped forward. "Introducing King Niklaus ruler of Lycan." The King and the Princess turned from their conversation. The king had been waiting for the Lycan king to visit for some time. He was trying to forge an alliance between the two kingdoms. Niklaus had never been defeated in battle and would make a powerful ally, and an even more frightening enemy. He was also very much a bachelor.

King Niklaus was something of a mystery, the topic of much gossip in the royal court. Lady Caroline of Lockwood detailed her and her husband's encounter with him last summer's eve. He had a terrible reputation, and had conquered half of Fell. The princess was curious to say the least.

He was average height for a man. With blond curls and blue eyes. His mouth was quite interesting. His lips were red like they had been stained with berries. His face so animated. You could tell what he was thinking by watching his eyes. The princess felt flutters in the center of her chest.

Unfortunately for him all curiosity was squelched looking at his grizzly beard. It made him look unkempt, and not worthy of his title. The princess could tell her father wanted her to like him but a warlord with lackluster grooming was not the man she envisioned as her husband.

Everyone knew King Rudolph was trying to marry off his spoiled, judgmental and self-righteous daughter. It was no secret. Rumor had it she had turned down suitor after suitor sometimes more than once, and until he saw her he had no idea why any man would subject himself to such torture.

She was breathtaking, golden skin, moss green eyes, and brown curls. Her smile was crooked but no less dazzling, and her bosom was round like her hips. Niklaus was enchanted. Her hand was not his intention for attending the ball this night, but now it was the only acceptable outcome. Her father wanted an alliance. An alliance he would have more ways than one.

A squire walked over to him as he was finishing a conversation with an old acquaintance. The Duke of Lockwood had travelled extensively and provided much needed intel on neighboring kingdoms. "Excuse me majesty, Lord Lockwood. King Rudolph invites you to sit with him at the head table." King Niklaus nodded following the servant.

Niklaus was seated on the left of King Rudolph. "I am honored that you dine with us tonight Niklaus. I pray your journey was well." Elena sauntered over to the table filling the visiting king's goblet with wine. She bent from her waste offering the king a generous view of her breast. The young king grinned. The maid was beautiful, and he was sure that was an invitation, but his taste was quite discriminating. He desired the unattainable. The princess admonished her maid with one look. Elena immediately found her place amongst the rest of the servants.

"My travels have been fortuitous and quite productive." Niklaus said smiling at the princess. "I hope my stay in Northern Fell will continue my streak of luck." King Rudolph watched his daughter turn purposefully to ignore his guest. He bit back words of criticism. "Lycan is a friend of the House of Mage. I am sure you will be very satisfied with your stay here. Sire have you met my daughter, Princess Bonnie of Mage." The princess huffed turning towards her father's guest offering a strained smile.

Niklaus fought the urge to laugh. She was clearly not interested in being introduced. That would change. "No my Lord, I have not had the pleasure. It is an honor Princess. I have heard of your intelligence, and articulate tongue, but my sources failed to convey your true beauty." The princess tried to hide the blush. King Rudolph smirked. Perhaps he underestimated the charms of Niklaus. No man has ever made his daughter blush.

"You flatter me sire. I hope your stay is enjoyable, and your journey home safe. If you will excuse me father, Lord Niklaus, Prince Stefan has requested a dance."

-o0o-

The princess spent the rest of the evening dancing and conversing with Lady Caroline. Every now and then she would look over at Niklaus and her father and catch the young King's eyes. He always seemed to be watching. For a man who couldn't take his eyes off of her, he had yet to ask her to dance, and he stayed glued to her father's side. In all of her eighteen years, no man had ever effected her the way Niklaus had managed tonight, but his appearance was inexcusable, and his reputation repulsive.

The Duchess of Lockwood had watched the princess and the King's guest all evening. She knew attraction when she saw it. She just had never seen it from her majesty. Princess Bonnie was her dearest friend, and she was honored the princess considered her as one of her most trusted advisors.

"Majesty, I may speak out of turn, but Niklaus is a terror on the battlefield, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't make a good husband. The Duke of Lockwood is feared by his enemies but I don't see that side of him. And his appearance may not be to your soaring standards but that's what the royal groomers are for. You're my dearest friend and I wish to see you happy." The princess brow rose. "Lady Caroline what interest would I have in King Niklaus? I hardly know the man. And we all know that marriage does not equal happiness, just asks my mother."

The duchess sighed. "Well Princess, the Duke and I must take our leave. We journey to Cambridge on the morrow. I will send messengers to inform you of our travels. Please express to the King our gratitude. The evening was lovely."

The princess watched as most guests begun to leave. She walked over to her father and his guest, they were engrossed in conversation. "Sire, Lord Niklaus, I bid you good night." Bonnie said turning to leave the room. Her maids moved to follow her.

"Princess, if I can have your attention a moment longer." King Niklaus said rising from the table. King Rudolph smiled in anticipation. He had noticed the stolen glances throughout the night. Bonnie turned to face her suitor. The room halted to a stop as the last of the meandering guests turned their attentions to the couple. Servants stopped clearing away food and drank. The musicians stopped in the middle of a dirge.

"In honesty, My Lord, I came to Northern Fell tonight to start the process of an alliance that would make both of our kingdoms stronger. And although I had heard of the Princess, I had no idea that she would be so exquisite. I am quite taken with you Princess. I believe a political alliance will better my kingdom, and a romantic alliance will make me a better man. This is a belief I have long held but until tonight I had not found a maid worthy of my attentions. Princess Bonnie of the Third House of Mage will you do me the honor of taking my hand."

The Princess like most guests was stunned. Her suitors never moved as fast as King Niklaus. She thought she had at least a few days before being put on the spot again. She responded out of habit. "I am truly honored my lord, but I can not accept your hand." Niklaus laughed out of shock. "And why not?" He said still astonished. He was sure she felt their connection. The Princess didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing that popped in heard head. "You have a grizzly beard."

A gasp went out all over the room. Niklaus and Bonnie stared at each other. She would not cower away from him, despite her embarrassment. His eyes read amusement and curiosity. Which only made her more curious? They were lost in each other until the king rose.

"CLEAR THE HALL." Servants and guests of the court scattered. Niklaus went to move. "Majesty you stay. Princess don't you move." The King said bounding towards the couple.

"Bonnie what is this nonsense. You are clearly smitten." The princess cringed. "Sire you obviously don't know me that well, but why would you? You take every opportunity to leave the country." The king paced in front of his daughter. "This is all my fault. I spoiled you out of pity. Losing a mother can be hard. I let you read, and pursue science and the arts of the magi, instead of teaching you how to be a proper lady. King Niklaus has offered you his hand. I suggest you take it." Bonnie was fuming.

"You can not force me!" The king was livid. "Is that so?" The king said sneering at his daughter. "EDRIC!" The royal announcer came scurrying back into the room. "ON this night, by royal decree the next peasant to visit the court will be given my daughter's hand in marriage." Edric and Niklaus looked at the king like he was mad. "Did I stutter Edric."

"No sir. I will announce it at once." The princess stared at her father in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. It was a joke. A lesson. Tears streamed down her face.

"Sire" Niklaus started. "I am sorry you had to witness this my lord. It's hard raising a girl without her mother. Edric show the king to his chambers, and Princess you may want to go pack. Tomorrow will be your wedding day." The princess stood in the center of the hall unmoving. The king scoffed and left the room.

"Sire this way to your chambers." Edric tried. Niklaus started towards the door then turned toward the princess who had not moved. "You know Princess, my mother and father abandoned me as well, but I use that as fuel not as an excuse." The Princess turned to stare at the king, but all she saw was blonde curls exiting the doors of the great hall.

-o0o-

Princess Bonnie awoke to a familiar lullaby. She turned over to find her grandmother sitting on the side of her bed. "Grams, I had the most horrifying nightmare. I was at a ball." The Queen stopped her. Sorrow playing across her face. "It wasn't a nightmare darling. The king has given your hand to an artisan. Your wedding will be within the hour."

The princess sat up. "No." She said dizzy. "It can't be." Her grandmother steadied her. "I'm afraid so." Tears blurred the princess's vision. "Can't you do something Grams? You're a high priestess." The elderly queen got to her feet, turning away from her grandchild. "My powers are fading little one, and your father's are at their height. You will come into yours on your 21st birthday but then it will too late to save you from this fate. I'm sorry my dear." At this moment the princess's maids entered the room.

"The king has ordered us to get you dressed and packed. Your husband awaits." Elena said with too much glee.

-o0o-

The princess walked into the great hall expecting the royal court but the hall was bare except for a few servants, and her father. Her grandmother followed her into the room surrounded by her maids, and apprentices.

"Bonnie come meet your fiancé." The princess was dismayed. She had completely overlooked the mousy man standing near her father. Everything about him was completely forgettable. His hair was the color of sand and his eyes a dull brown. Her heart sunk into the bottom of her stomach. "This fellow is Nik Mikealson he is an artisan from the Southern region of fell. He has accepted your hand in marriage. What is your trade good fellow." The man was staring at the princess. "I sculpt, craft pottery, paint, and weave sire. I have made a small fortune in your market this season, but now I long for home."

"I understand good man. We will not keep you any longer then we have to." The princess was on the verge of tears. "Home, where is your home?" The artisan looked at the princess strangely. "In Lycan. It will take us two days journey. So we really should be one our way."

"Father, Are you really going to go through with this? I have learned my lesson. I will be serious about finding a husband. You can't expect me to marry a pottery crafter from Lycan. I will never see you or Grams again."

"Silence. This is your husband, and being so you are no longer the princess of Mage. You will take your station by your mate's side. Edric." The older man appeared in front of the king. "Perform the ceremony." The gray-headed man sighed. Glancing at the princess. She was a good girl. She didn't deserve this. Sure she was a bit scrupulous when it came to choosing a suitor, but she was also humble and kind. Most of the servants adored her. Which is more than he could say for the king. The laws of the land were so archaic.

The rest of the day was a blur, from the ten-minute wedding, to the taking of her crown, by the time she and her husband were situated in the cart on the way to her new home, Bonnie was nearly comatose.

-o0o-

Bonnie awoke as the sun broke over the horizon. Her husband sat at the front of the cart. She moved to sit beside him. "How long was I asleep." Nik looked over at his wife. She was really beautiful even with her hair messed and sleep in her eyes. "About twelve hours." Bonnie was surprised. She had never slept that long. "Have you slept at all?" The artisan was taken aback. He did not expect a royal princess to be concerned. "Yes I slept a few hours. There is some food in that satchel in the back if you are hungry. We will stop and get water soon."

Bonnie climbed into the back of the cart. Taken the stale bread from the satchel. She peered into the sack further but found nothing more. No meat, no cheese, no fruit. She sighed taking a piece for herself. "Have you had breakfast?" Again the man was astounded that the girl was so thoughtful. "Not yet." Bonnie tore another piece off climbed back on the seat handing the man some bread. They ate silently.

_What a fine mess you have gotten yourself into Bonnie. You have been stripped of your title and your standing and you are married to a stranger. You should have married Lord Donovan. He was a good friend and great knight. He didn't inspire romantic feeling though. He was everything you wanted but with no passion. What is life without passion?_

_Well at least you are married to an artisan. Maybe he will teach you the arts. And you will be free from under your father's thumb. And unlike your parents and many nobleman of the court you believe in the sanctity of marriage. You will try to be a good wife. And maybe this commoner will be a good husband. And on your 21__st__ birthday you can improve your and your husband's standing._

Bonnie was trying to be optimistic but she already missed her Grams, and the royal kitchens. They were passing a field. It was beautiful and full of corn, grain, and other crops. "What a lovely field." Bonnie remarked. "Whose land is this husband." The artisan looked at his wife in pity. "These fields belong to King Niklaus, ruler of Lycan." The maid looked out unto the field in astonishment. "We are already in Lycan? I thought you said the journey would take a two days." The man nodded. "Lycan is a vast country. The King has conquered many lands." Her brow rose. The farmers looked happy, and well fed. The landscape was scenic. These facts were left out of court gossip when discussing the young king. "I was told the King was merciless on the battlefield." The artisan nodded. "That is what I hear as well, but he is a just King. He takes care of his own."

-o0o-

Bonnie awoke when the cart halted. She had tried to stay up with her husband but she had fallen asleep again. It seemed like they had been riding for weeks instead of days, and she eventually succumb to exhaustion. "Where are we husband?" She said looking around at her surroundings. They were in front of a dilapidated cottage. Chickens wondered the yard, and a barely standing fence pinned in a cow.

"We are at your new home wife. I know you are used to more luxurious dwelling, but this is all I can afford." Bonnie tried to hide the panic. "No husband. If it is suitable enough for you. It is suitable for me." The artisan started unpacking the cart taking things into the house and around the yard. Bonnie waited for him to help her down. It seemed she would be waiting all day. "Wife. WIFE." Bonnie tried to get down from the cart by herself but ended up tripping and falling over into dirt. When her husband exited the cottage he looked down at her trying not to laugh. "Bonnie, I am going to the market to try to trade some wares. There is a broom near the hearth, the chickens and the cow need to be fed, and you need to make some rags for dusting. The potatoes and bread I brought have to last us a week so don't get carried away when you're making dinner. I will be back in the evening." With that Bonnie watched her husband dismount the horse and tie a sack to his saddle. "Oh and can you move the cart in the back of the cottage. Old Man Saltzman rides through here drunk all the time and I don't want him to hurt himself." And then he rode off.

-o0o-

Bonnie lay on the floor curled up, crying. She wanted to be a good wife. How could the day had gone so wrong. She had tried to make potato stew like the one they served in the castle but after all her hard work peeling potatoes, and cutting her fingers it started to burn while she was trying to move the cart. She ran back into the house to move the pot and spilled their supper all over floor. The rags she had just cut up and broom was ruined. Meanwhile a man who she can only assume was old man Saltzman came barreling down the road striking the cart. The cart careened into the fence killing half their chickens and setting their cow free. She chase the beast down the road but she was accosted by thieves who took her mother's locket from her neck, and spoke to her in a way that was unbefitting a lady. She ran home to her current position awaiting her husband's return.

When Nik walked into the house well into the night he couldn't believe the disarray. Bonnie started crying the moment he saw her. She told him her story. He listened but she could tell he was upset. "That cow and those chickens brought in half our income Bonnie. Without it we are going to starve. Which means you are going to have to sell pottery in the market place. While I try to find work in the palace."

Nik turned to leave the cottage. "Aren't you hungry? I saved what I could of the stew and some bread." Nik walked over to the table and looked down at the bowl. Her potato stew had a strange green tint. He had never seen that before. "Wait here," he said. He went out the front door and returned with four eggs and a sprig of parsley from their small garden. He mixed the eggs and parsley took down a cast iron skillet and fried their supper. Using the last of their bread to make toast. He put the plate in front of her and watched her gobble down the food. When she was done he pushed his plate towards her. "Are you not hungry husband?"

"I'm more tired than anything. I'm going to bed." He said fixing the pallet she had been laying on. It had just occurred to her that this would be there first night sleeping as husband and wife. What if he desired sex? She was relieved when she heard his gentle snoring. She cleaned up the plates and put them in the cupboard. She stood over her husband, hesitant to lie beside him. He was after all still a stranger. After a while sleep pulled on her and she lowered herself to the ground. She blew out the candle. And wondered what else was to come.

-o0o-

Bonnie was ecstatic. She had made 2 shekels of silver today, and one shekel of gold. Her husband's pottery was beautiful but she found that the villagers had no use for it. Most of her customers had been nobleman taken by her looks hoping to lure her into their beds. Once she said she was married to Nik Mikealson they went on their way. Apparently her husband's name held some weight in Lycan. He must be valued for his skills at the royal court.

She almost floated home. She spent a tiny bit of money on some bread and cheese. She would attempt to make a stew again from the vegetables they had in their small garden. She was starting to wonder what her husband did all day. He left before dawn and came home long past nightfall. It's like he only came home to sleep and eat. The artist in her father's court were beckoned after breakfast and sent home at dusk. And he always came home with the most beautiful pottery but she had yet to see a workshop or even tools or paint. Her husband was a mystery.

Bonnie was starting to become lonely. She missed life at court. The villagers provided some distraction. Gossip in the town square was as lively as the royal court. They were good people who worked hard. She admired many of them. They all spoke well of the King. She didn't know how many times she had heard some retelling of some great battle he fault. They called him the wolf, deadly to his enemies but loyal to his pack, willing to protect it all costs. Some even went as far to say he turned into a wolf in battle ripping his foes to shreds. Sometimes she found herself wondering what would have happened if she gave him a chance, but alas, it was not to be, she had a husband.

Bonnie went about her chores waiting for Nik's return. She was practically bursting. She was in such a good mood she was humming. Even her stew looked edible. Nik walked in the door dropping a sack in the corner. "Wife" he said sitting at the table taking off his boots, and shirt. Her husband was plain to look at but his body was very muscular. He had a habit of coming in every night and bathing in the corner. He was very clean for a commoner. She learned that from her few days in the market. Most commoners didn't have time for a full bath or a pot to bath in. She was actually considered lucky.

Usually she tried to turn away but tonight she stole a few glances, as water dripped down his back. It had been a week and her husband still had not attempted to touch her in anyway. At first she was relieved but then she was a bit concerned. She took baths when she came home from the market. The smells in that place were overwhelming. She thought she smelled fresh, maybe not of the perfume she used to wear, but she made sure she was clean. She turned back to the stew pot when he slid back into his slacks.

"How did it go today, Bonnie?" All the news she had been holding in spilled out as she placed a bowl, some cheese, and fresh bread in front of him. She also gave him the money she made. She had sold all of the pottery. "Well done Bonnie. Well done indeed. I will buy supplies with this money and maybe you can double our investment. I have something for you." Nik got up and went to his satchel in the corner. He retrieved a small package and walked back over to his wife. She looked at the package astonished. She opened it wondering whatever could it be. Tears sprang to her eyes when her mother's locket fell into her hands. She lunged forward hugging her husband sobbing. "Where did you find it?"

"Some knights came upon the thieves. The story was all over the court. I explained your tale and described the locket to Sir George and he gave it to me." Bonnie still clung to Nik's frame. He hugged her back until she pulled away from him embarrassed. She inspected the locket noticing a red fleck on the chain. "Is this blood?" She said a little horrified. Nik walked back to the table sitting in front of his meal. "I'm sure the thieves did not surrender gently, and even if they did, they deserved what they got. Now come eat your dinner. We will rise early to go to the market. I need supplies to make more pottery for you to sell."

-o0o-

The last week had gone well. She was anxious to prove herself to her husband again, and happy she was making the best of the situation her father had forced her in. She had triple the pieces of pottery she had last week and she was determined to sell it all. She rose early to greet her husband but he was already gone for the day. She attempted to kiss him on the cheek last week but he turned quickly, she missed and almost ran into the wall. Their evenings had been pleasant on their trip to the market they brought a book of Grimm's fairy tales. And they read one to each other every night before bed.

She tried to hide it from her husband but the tales reminded her of a life at court. Of a life she could have had. She severely missed her grandmother, her friendship with Lady Caroline, and her mattress. And oddly, she never considered herself vain, but she was starting to miss the attention she got from her all of her male suitors. Her husband was more interested in supper then the flowers she wore in her hair. Well he did notice when one of them was poisonous.

As she rode up to the market she had a brilliant idea. Instead of selling her pottery amongst the crowd, she would set up on the outskirts of the market. That way people coming end would see her first or last. She would be set apart. She would sell her wares quickly instead of over a few days. The maiden almost giggled at her great idea.

Bonnie had just sold two urns when she saw a hooded rider coming up in the distance. He didn't look like he was going to slow down. The horse's hooves were thunderous. She watched him intently. He was headed straight for her. She jumped off the blanket she had been seated on as he trampled over all of her husband's pottery. The hooded man kept riding he didn't even turn to look at her. She looked down at the broken pieces. They had sunk most of their earnings into doubling their profits. Bonnie packed up her cart and slowly made her way home.

-o0o-

"Can you hear me girl? Pick up the knife and peel those potatoes." Bonnie looked over at the chef, nodding doing what she was told. How the mighty had fallen. Bonnie found herself a servant in the kitchen of the man she had rejected not three months ago.

Bonnie had found that her husband was a patient man. After she told him teary eyed of her tribulations in the market. He simple told her he would find her a job in the palace, since they had no other way to earn an income. He ate his dinner then went to bed. What a wife she had turned out to be. She had single handily destroyed the livelihood of her mate. She bet he rued the day he accepted her hand. _Ouch_. She said wounding herself with the knife.

"No blood in the potatoes. Everything must be perfect for the king's wedding." Bonnie looked up at the Chef. "King Niklaus is getting married?" Bonnie asked. A part of her was jealous, but another part was not. She rather liked her husband. The woman looked at her strange. "Where have you been?"

Bonnie worked tirelessly in the kitchen until the feast was ready to be served. The chef was impressed with her dedication and less impressed with her actual skills. The girl had a lot to learn, but she was sure she could whip her into a pretty good cook. "Okay Bonnie, you can go. Here, this bread has been left over, and this cheese is just about to spoil. You can cut off the mold and it should still make a decent meal. And you did okay. Tomorrow we will teach you how to properly peel a potato. See you tomorrow and don't be late." Bonnie smiled at her supervisor. She packed the food in her pockets of her dress.

She walked out the kitchen and turned quickly. King Niklaus was coming down the hall with his entourage. She ducked behind a pillar. She hadn't seen him since that fateful night. He had trimmed his beard. He was quite handsome. _Your married Bonnie. _If he kept coming he was sure to see her. She scurried up the staircase to her right.

When she made it to the top she could hear the music. She was at the servant entrance of the King's hall. She couldn't help herself she peaked in. Her heart looped when she saw her father, her grandmother, and Lady Caroline amongst the crowd. The longing she had been feeling overwhelmed her and tears began cascading down her face. She turned to leave and bumped into the King and his court.

As she tried to pull away from him his sword snagged on her apron and the stale bread and molded cheese fell out her pockets. He looked down at the food and up at Bonnie and recognition crossed his features. Bonnie wished she could die. More tears came and she ran away heading back down the stairs from which she came. She ran and ran until she was on the outskirts of town. She had foolishly left her husband's cart, but she couldn't go back there. Not tonight. The walk would be a long one. She probably wouldn't get home until after her husband.

Yet she just sat there on a boulder beside the road until she heard the footsteps. "Why are you crying princess? Don't you know it's your wedding day?" Bonnie looked up at King Niklaus. "Is my embarrassment not enough sire? Do you wish to tease me as well?"

"Wife. I hate to see you crying. It is truly your wedding day." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. _No, it couldn't be. _Bonnie watched as King Niklaus slipped her grandmother's amulet over his neck and transformed into her artisan husband.

"You bastard." The king held up his hands. "It was the only way to save you from a fate much worse then the lesson you were taught. Your father was quite serious about marrying you off to just anybody. It took some convincing from me and you're grandmother to get him to concede. Part of the bargain was that you had to learn your lesson." Bonnie stormed towards the cottage. King Niklaus sighed. "It's a long walk to the our village Wife." Bonnie ignored him and kept walking.

After midnight, Bonnie reached the cottage. The king's guard had found them on the road hours ago. Niklaus pleaded with her to mount the horse he was riding. She ignored him and continued on her way. He finally rode off but left one of his guards to trail her. "I'm home safe now you can go."

"I am to stay by your side until the king returns majesty." Bonnie huffed opening the cottage door. She yelped when she found Niklaus inside. "Thank you sir George." He said stepping out into the night. She pushed past her husband going over to the cupboard. She was famished. Niklaus placed a picnic basket on the table. He pulled out the bread, stew, cheese, roast and cake she helped the kitchen staff prepare. He also pulled out a goblet of wine. The princess pushed past him again going out into the garden and to the chicken coop. She came back in and fried two eggs and ate them not looking at her husband. The king ate until he was full.

"Wife."

"Don't call me that. You don't have the right to call me that."

"Bonnie. If you want me to apologize. I will. I am truly sorry for everything we put you through, but I did it because I wanted you as my wife. And your father, let's face it, was ready to cast you to the wolves."

"From what I hear he done that anyway." Niklaus smirked.

"There it is… that acerbic tongue. That's what got you in this place to begin with, that and your haughty attitude."

"What got me in this place is a father who cares more about political alliances than his own flesh and blood and a world that values men and war over women and charity. A world that requires me to marry and be beholden to brutes like you for the rest of my life."

"Do you wish to remain single? That's a lonely life princess. The royal cook is a spinster you can hardly tear her out of that kitchen."

"So you degrade her for dedication. At least she has some modicum of independence and for the record I have never been more lonely married to Nik."

Niklaus tried a different tactic apparently this one wasn't working. "Bonnie it would be different married to me. I had to travel daily to the castle to keep up with court, and then travelled back here to lay with my wife. You are my queen. We are already married. The royal wedding was for your sake."

"I married Nik Mikealson, not King Niklaus." The king tried to hide his amusement. "I am King Niklaus Mikealson, Ruler of Lycan. You are Queen Bonnie Mikealson of Lycan."

"How did you talk my Gram's into helping you?" Bonnie said looking at him for the first time since they left the castle. "She came to me. She had heard the rumors of our attraction." Bonnie brows rose.

"I don't know of what attraction you speak of. Clearly someone is spreading vicious lies in my father's court." Bonnie said walking over to the pallet in the corner. She began straightening the covers.

Niklaus came up behind her whispering in her ear. "Are you saying your not attracted to me Bonnie?" The princess spun quickly backing herself into the wall. Niklaus moved closer to her. "What about the way you stare when I take my baths, or the kiss you attempted or the hug we shared that had you blushing for the rest of the night. Or the way you looked at me in the castle when you saw me coming down the hall."

Bonnie slipped out of his grasp. Moving to the other side of the room. "How could you see me…anyway? Just because you trimmed your beard doesn't mean I'm attracted to you."

"Noticed that did you?" Klaus said sitting at the kitchen table, putting his feet on the table.

"I was just happy you took my advice, and again, I may have had some affection towards my husband but that turned out to be a lie." She said staring at him.

"Bonnie I am the same man just with a different face. The man you would have said yes to if you hadn't let your pride, and fear get in the way. Would you have had me if I had not gone to these lengths?" Anger bubbled up in the princess again.

"You don't know anything about me sire. I am quite tired and am ready for bed. Please leave." Niklaus chuckled.

"You would kick me out of my own home."

"I believe your home is the giant castle about an hours ride away. I bid you adieu majesty. Have a safe journey home." Bonnie said going over to the pallet, lying down. The king got up from the chair and walked out of the cottage.

-o0o-

"Majesty the king wishes you to serve him again this evening." Bonnie put down her knife. She still came to the royal kitchens to work daily. At night she went home to the cottage. It had been two weeks. A few days ago the king started requesting she serve him at in different areas of the castle. Rooms and features he wanted her to see. "Cook I told you not to call me that." The cook shrugged apologetically. She sat the tray in front of the Queen. "Is he in dining in the hall this evening?" The manservant stepped forward. "He asked that you deliver it to your-" Bonnie peered at the servant. "his bed chamber."

"Of course. Percy can you show me where that is." One of the maids that had been assigned to Bonnie reached for the door. "Of course majesty" Percy said. Bonnie sighed in response. The king's three maids moved to follow her. "You stay here." Despite the command the three women rushed forward. "I'm sorry majesty, the king decreed that we could only be dismissed by him, madam. Please let us serve you. I can carry that tray it looks heavy."

Bonnie turned on the young girl spilling half of the soup out of the bowl. The cook rushed forward replacing it with another. Bonnie winced. "I'm sorry cook. I will be more careful. I know how hard you work" The cook smiled at the queen. "It's no problem majesty." Bonnie side-eyed the girl. Then felt bad because she was only trying to do her job. "I understand that you want to help, but I am not your queen, and this is my job."

Guards stood outside massive double doors. They opened them immediately when they saw the Queen. Bonnie walked into the massive bedroom. It was too dark for her taste but it did not matter. She would not be staying here, but really could the room be anymore somber, it reminder her of a lair. She did not see the king, so she rushed to the table in the room and turned quickly to exit. "Are you going to leave without serving me maid? Such behavior would get you fired from the kitchens. You are lucky that I like you."

Bonnie turned as she watched the King step out from behind the screen. He was barefoot and he didn't have on a shirt. It reminded her of their time at the cottage, which of course was his intention. Niklaus was right, Nik may have had a different face but she knew his body well. She swallowed moving to the tray to serve his food. "Sorry Majesty it won't happen again." He sighed shaking his head. He took his seat at the table.

"I noticed your distaste at the room's décor. Say the word and I will have the weavers and tapestry makers craft something to your liking. The royal dressmakers have been dying to show their designs to you. We all wait with baited breath for you to give up this charade." Bonnie sliced his bread then moved around him to pour wine into his goblet.

"Is there anything else majesty?" Niklaus ignored her cutting into the duck. She stood there staring as he ate his dinner. "Would you like some? You must be tired of the stale bread and molded cheese you take to the cottage every evening?"

"No thank you sire. If there is nothing else I will take my leave." At that moment the Queen's stomach rumbled. Niklaus put down his fork. "One more thing before you leave could you fetch the book off the night stand by the bed." Bonnie walked over to the stand the turned again. She stopped staring at the giant painting of her above the fireplace. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it? It took me some time. I just finished it." Bonnie walked back over to the king and set the book by him. "You painted that?" She questioned. The king nodded. "I had to do something. I can't get you off my mind. I have to command my wife to see me." Bonnie looked at Niklaus for the first time closely in weeks. He didn't look like his usual confident self. "Is that all sire?"

"The Grimm brothers have released another volume of fairy tales. I wanted you to have it. I especially like Thrushbread." Bonnie moved to take the book off the table. Niklaus grabbed her hand.

"Wife. What do you want? I have apologized countless times. I have played along with this pretense. I have stood waiting outside your door. I have given you space. You have made your point. You can survive as a single woman. You will do fine on your own. Cook tells me you are a fast learner, but I knew that. You throw your heart into everything you do. How do I get you to invest in us? What will you have me do? I love you, I have from the first moment I saw you. I need you. Tell me what will make amends?" Bonnie removed her hand from his gasp. She was on the verge of tears and didn't want him to see. She ran quickly from the room.

-o0o-

Everytime she was ready to give in, Niklaus pulled a stunt like this. She bypassed the royal tents housing her maids, and the giant one where he was no doubt sleeping. The guards nodded as she went into the cottage. Apparently he was back to sleeping outside her door. She walked in the cottage and fumed. He had filled it with furniture and food. She had a good mind to drag him out of bed but she was sure that is exactly what he wanted. She turned as the enticing aroma hit her stomach.

That bastard had left roasted duck on the table and wine from her father's winery. It was her favorite. He had also left the book she had forgotten. She was so tired. So hungry. She had grown tired of stale bread and molded cheese weeks ago but something kept her going. Her pride. She took one look at the duck and ripped into the bird. She stuffed her mouth and drank wine straight from the bottle. The cook had packed those little cakes she was always staring at. She didn't know whether to curse or thank the woman. She ate three of them before she knew it. After she was satiated she dragged herself over to the small but beautiful bed. When she lay on the mattress she sighed in relief. It was like laying on clouds from heaven. She was snoring a second later.

-o0o-

Queen Bonnie was overcome with joy as she watched the crowd in the dining hall. Her Gram's sat to her left and Her husband to her right. Lady Caroline danced with her husband on the floor. It had taken some time but Niklaus had finally won her hand. They said he was relentless in battle. She should have listened. She had not found it in her heart to forgive her father, but Niklaus invited him to their wedding feast as well. He sat at the end of the table looking smug, but Bonnie didn't want to think about her father. Tonight was her wedding night, and she was certain Niklaus was ready to claim his bride.

If the stolen kisses and embraces hadn't told her so, his hand slowly but steadily moving under her skirt was certainly an indication. She had to admit she was anxious as well. The other night he put those beautiful red lips to work in the most shocking places. Bonnie didn't know people did such things. They only stopped when she realized she wanted to celebrate her wedding night.

Bonnie moved her hand to the inner thigh of her husband. He looked over at her at once, then stood. The music ground to a halt. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Court I would like you all for joining us to celebrate this feast. The Queen and I are retiring for the even but feel free to continue the festivities." Bonnie looked up at her husband surprised. She rose to follow him to their bedchamber.

The Queen's eager but well-intentioned maid stepped forward. "Would you like me to undress you majesty?" Bonnie was about to respond when Niklaus cut her off. "I will handle that task tonight Constance, but thank you." The girl turned a deep shade of red. Bonnie scowled at her husband.

-o0o-

Niklaus sat on the bed as a naked Bonnie stood in front of him. She was truly a work of art. He had abandoned his sketching in favor of placing kisses on her stomach and on the underside of her breast. That made her intake sharply and him chuckle. He took a nipple into his mouth looking up at his queen and she almost fell over, her knees were growing quite weak. He enjoyed hearing her gasp. He planned to fill the night with her squeals.

He moved off the bed bowing before her. Her eyes bulged as she felt his tongue tracing the outside of her labia. She almost screamed when he found her clit, flicking and licking until she could stand it no longer.

He picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Resuming his ministrations she thrust her hips forward until the pressure building exploded in the King's mouth. He lapped her up like the wolf they claimed him to be. She was still dripping wet and it took all of his will power not to take her right then. He loved his wife and wanted to be gentle on their first night. He slowly rubbed the head of his penis over her already throbbing clit. The sensation was magical for the both of them. He positioned himself and stopped moving, letting his wife grind against him. She gasped nearing another climax. Niklaus sighed as Bonnie flooded his throbbing cock. He could wait no longer.

Her entered her slowly. Pushing his hips until he was sheathed inside her. He pulled back out, and entered her again. He thrust slowly enjoying the tightness swallowing him. He continued this pace until he felt his wife moving under him. He slowly picked up speed, grinding into her. Her moans only made him more excited. He bucked, taken her over and over again until he filled her with his cum. The king basked in the moment then spent the rest of the night making her squeal.

-o0o-

Eventually the Queen forgave her father and admitted she was infatuated with Niklaus the first time she saw him as well, but pride and fear had stood in her way. On her 21st birthday the Queen came into her power. It is then and only then that the King revealed his lycanthrope nature and the secret of his victories. He hoped a witch would not be afraid of a werewolf. The Queen had figured out his secret long before that time but was still angry it took that long for him to tell her. He spent many a night apologizing for yet another misstep. The King and Queen were just and their legend lived on for centuries, the Witch Queen and her King Grizzly Beard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. A Late Happy Klonnie Week!**


End file.
